Naruto meets Dnangel
by minceo
Summary: What happens when Daisuke and Dark wake up in a world full of ninjas...Naruto thats what yes i know i suck at summarys but thats just me
1. Chapter 1

Naruto meets Dnangel

Daisuke sat in his room looking at a old picture. It was Risa. A tear slowly began to creep out of his eye. Him and her had broken up last month and he was still upset.

_Now if there's a tear on my face_

_It makes me shiver to the bone_

_It shakes me babe_

_It's just a heartache that got caught in my eye_

_Cause you know I never cry_

_Whoa I never cry_

Daisuke sung a song that he once heard in his head. He hugged his knees.

'**Dai are you alright?' **Dark asked from the back of his mind. The red head looked towards the ceiling

_Sometimes in the drink mood and I need you_

_Till the TVs dead and gone_

_Well I may be lonely but im never alone_

_And the night may pass me bye but I never cry_

'**Dai whats wrong?' **This time Darks voice sounded really worried

'**Risa has done something hasn't see, has she hurt you? Dai I will get her back she will pay!' **Dark started to plot his evil plan

'Dark just forget about it' Daisuke hugged his knees even tighter

Daisuke closed his eyes, and shifted into a deep sleep.

"I wish I could leave this place ….ight Dark…."

'**Night Dai…'**

The two fell into their deep sleep.

A bright light flashed inside the room, a small creature floated above the sleeping Daisuke, it placed a hand onto his forehead. A bright light swarmed the room. The dazzling colours soared through the air. Daisuke was taken. The colours lifted him taking him on a journey that neither he nor Dark knew that it was happening. Wiz watched as his master was taken. Wiz had to do something. But what?

Naruto dodge the katunas that were launched straight at him. Training was hard and very painful or at least that's what Naruto thought. A foot hit his face. Throwing him backwards.

"OUCH! Hey no fair!" Naruto yelled at the laughing ninja.

His white hair swayed as the wind played with it. Kakashi smiled and jumped down from the tree.

"You cheated!" Naruto yelled

"Dope he didn't cheat you were just stupid to fall into his trap" Sasuke coldly said to the yellow haired boy.

"Well sorry..."

"KAKASHI SASUKE!" Sakura dashed out of the forest. Naruto didn't like it when his name wasn't mentioned "Guys come quickly!" She led the trio into the woods.

They came across a open field. A boy layed on the floor. He had red hair and was hugging his knees. A small pair of eyes watched as the boy was taken away.

Wiz headed towards the way they were taken. A pair of cold hands stopped wiz. A girl with short blue hair held the little rabbit thing.

"Aw you're so cute" The girls pale white eyes looked into wiz's big ruby ones.

'**Dai Dai! DAI!' **A pounding noise came from within Daisukes head.

'**Dai wake up!'**

"Dark what is it?"

'**GET UP! Were not at home anymore' **

"What do you mean? Who's dark?" Naruto looked as Daisuke muttered. The others just shrugged.

'**Take a look for yourself…'**

Daisuke awoke from his slumber, he was in a large room, the walls were made of wood. There were bookcase and paintings on the walls. A boy with blonde hair stared into Daisukes red eyes. The boys blue eyes glistened.

"Arh! Where am I?" Daisuke yelled

"Naruto I think you should give the poor boy some space" Sakura placed her head on Daisukes head.

Her emerald eyes showed concern and worry.

'**_What's with the fussyness he's only a brat like you'_** the Kyuubi hissed inside Narutos head

'**_Hum I sense someone else'_** The Kyuubi growled towards the red head

"Sakura how's he doing?" Naruto asked ignoring the annoying voice in his head

Daisuke blush as the girl placed a wet cloth on his forehead, she smiled which made it a darker crimson red.

'**Dai you've got to go your going to change!'**

'What?'

'**I said you're...'**

"I heard you the first time and what do you mean im going to change!" Daisuke yelled to the ceiling making the girl fall backwards

"Ah im sorry!" Daisuke dashed out of the room his face burned red, and his insides burning. He felt himself grow a couple of inches. His red hair swayed into a beautiful dark purple, his bright red eyes, also became a dark purple. He had transformed.

"Aw shoot!" Dark ran as fast as he could. **'Everywhere looks so different!"**

'Dark where are we going?'

"I don't know Daisuke I…don't know" Dark ran into a nearby alley. "Dai I will find-" Dark was stopped as he hit someone. A red head fell to the floor, he had tanned skin, there was a strange mark on the side of his forehead and he wore a frown on his face.

"Sorry…" Dark panted as the redhead was heaved up by a blond and a boy in a hood **'damn we need to get out of here'**

'Ask him if he's ok!'

"What! I said sorry that should be good another!" Dark yelled

"What's wrong with you! And who are you! Now apologise to my brother again!" The blonde yelled from pure fury

All of a sudden Daisuke lay in front of the three kids 'Aww man it happened again!'

"Who are you and where did that purple headed kid go!" Her raging voice sounded in his ear.

'**One word anger management'**

'That's two words'

"Umm im sorry I can explain"

The sand boy's hands crunched into a fist. Sand began to rise behind him.

**'Dai get up and run….DAISUKE! RUN!' **Dark roared inside Daisukes mind.

Minceo: ok that was the first chap i hope u liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Minceo: well the sencond chap is up i know its not really that long but i wanted to finish on "what the-" but i hope u all like it and thank you to all who reviewed! which are:-

djchick201

2stupid

cheeky doggie

thnku4thevenom

thx u guys!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sand boy's hands crunched into a fist. Sand began to rise behind him.

'**Dai get up and run….DAISUKE! RUN!' **Dark roared inside Daisukes mind.

Daisuke tried to move but his legs were stuck in place. The sand boy now had sand swirling around him like there was no tomorrow, well if Daisuke didn't get moving there would be no tomorrow for him. Just as the sand boy was about to plunge the small grains of sand into Daisuke and kill him from the inside out. A katuna landed before him.

Naruto stood facing the redhead and his two siblings. Behind him was Sasuke and Sakura. A large smirk formed on Narutos face.

Daisuke was at the mercy of the two groups, glares were sent at each other. Daisuke shuffled towards a nearby wall.

'_**Err let me eat them boy I will devour their souls'**_ The Kyuubis eerie voice growled and hissed in the direction of Gaara.

"YOU CAN'T KILL THEM!" Naruto shouted towards the sky, receiving looks from both sides. Daisukes red eyes filled with fear.

'D-Dark help…'

'**Hold on Dai you're in no danger'**

'First we don't know where we are, next a guy with sand tries to kill me, and then this guy shouts that they can't kill us? And you say im in no danger!'

'**What don't you trust me!...actually don't answer that'**

The sand boy turned around him and siblings began to leave.

"We will continue this later" His words lingered in Daisukes head. 'Aw man what have I got myself into?'

'**Do you want me to answer that?'** Dark said in a mocking voice.

"Hey why'd you run off?" Naruto said putting his face onto Daisukes. A blush formed on Daisukes face, Naruto looked like he was going to kiss him.

"Naruto! Leave him alone" Sakura stood behind him. Her eyes full of anger. She grasped hold of his collar. Daisuke began to blush as the pink haired girl made her way towards him.

'Oh no Dark I think im going to transform!' He yelled to his alter ego.

'**Well try not to! If they find out we are busted!' **Dark yelled in the back of Daisukes crowed mind.

'**_Let me out I want to eat the boy!"_** The Kyuubi hissed into Naruto's head.

'No! I won't let you! Anyway if I let you out then you would kill everyone!'

Naruto battled the Kyuubi while Daisuke and Dark tried not to transform. Sakura stood in front of him the whole time. She spoke to him over and over again, her eyes became full of fear. Daisuke wouldn't reply.

She edged towards him. He still didn't move.

'**Dai she's coming move get back!'** Dark stared through Daisukes eyes. He watched as the pink headed girl get closer.

'Dark I-I can't move' Daisuke started at her in awe.

'**Sorry Dai!'**

Daisuke began to grow, his flame hair changed back into the dark purple. He had transformed into Dark again. Sakura stepped back as a purple haired teen lay in front of her.

'**Ah Damn'** Dark roared inside his head.

'What? Where's the redhead?'

'_**I told you but did you listen noooo you just ignored me you stupid brat!'**_

"WILL YOU GIVE IT A REST ALREADY!" Naruto yelled towards the sky. People who were passing by the alley stared, frowns were on there faces. Dark began to creep anyway from them, he kept his dark purple eyes on the very red faced Naruto.

He began to slowly get up and began to run.

"Moron" Sasuke brushed past Naruto knocking him over. He ran after the thief.

'We need to fly, Dark' Daisukes panicked voice sounded in his head

"Wiz! Wait where is Wiz?" Dark asked as he quickened his pace.

'Arh! He must have been left behind!' Daisuke yelled

"Oh great…who could this day get any worse?"

"STOP!" Sasuke jumped in front of the panicking Dark.

"Spoke to soon" He darted towards the forest.

Hintana petted Wiz, as they walked through the crowded streets. Wiz's ruby red eyes darted from one place to another, searching for its master.

"Kyu..."

"What's wrong?" Hintana stroked its soft furry head.

"Err MOVE! LOOK OUT! COMING THREW!" A dark purpled haired teen dashed threw the crowds, Hintana dodged his wrath as he pushed his way threw the large crowd. **'Is he still following us?'**

'I think we lost him…'

Sasuke pushed his way threw the large crowd following him was Kakashi.

'Um maybe not…'

'**If only Wiz was here then id fly us out'**

"Kyu" Wiz hopped off Hintana's shoulder chasing after his master. She followed the small rabbit.

Dark turned into a dark alley, the shadows cloaked him. Wiz followed.

Dark looked around his surroundings, something jumped on his shoulder.

"Wiz!"

Sasuke and Hintana came towards were he had entered. A large gust of wind blew them off their feet. Dark flew into the sky, black feathers lay everywhere.

Sasuke jumped onto the nearby roof.

"Bye bye" Darks mocking voice sounded threw the cold air. Just as Dark began to fly towards the sky, Sasuke grasped hold of him.

"What the-?"

Minceo: well there it is! srry again for it being short!

Dark: well at least i found wiz

Naruto: Why does Sasuke get the spot light!

Sasuke: i dont moron!

(a fight is started between the two boys)

Minceo: well anyways thx for reading hope u liked it and stay tune for the next chap!


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke grasped hold of him.

"What the-?"

Dark struggled to keep straight, he curved towards a wall. '**Err bloody kid!' **Sasuke shook as he clutched hold of Darks thins legs. He refused to let go.

'Why the hell am I doing this!' Sasuke began to think that maybe it was a bad idea that he had jumped on Dark. Wiz uneasily swayed while Dark began to try to shake the annoying boy off. The two landed face flat on the hard brick wall, knocking them both out unconscious.

Daisuke was now in control and falling with Sasuke. He closed his eyes waited for the hard floor to hit him, but instead a pair of arms caught him. They held him tight. His eyes crept open only to find a eye staring right back at him. Kakashi held him tightly.

"Umm I can explain" Daisuke smiled nervously as the white haired ninja took him into Sasuke's lonely house.

oOoOoOo

"Naruto…the fox demon have you located him?" An eerie voice echoed throw the large dim cave. Small flames lit themselves. The candles glowed warmly through out the cave.

"Yes we have…Itachi-sama…" another's voice floated in the air. "Theres another one..."

"What do you mean?" The voice spat at the other's

"A power unlike anyother from another world..."

oOoOoOo

"So you are another person?" Sakura asked as she tendered to Sasuke's bruises.

"Well yeah I guess" Daisuke looked towards the floor. **'Dai! You shouldn't tell them these things!'** Darks dark voice yelled in the back of his mind.

"I already told them and they need to know!" The red head stood up shaking his fist's towards the ceiling. He was given glances from the four pair's of eyes that looked at him confused.

"Is he talking to you?" Naruto asked as he gulped down some ramen.

"Y-Yeah…" Daisuke's eyes shifted to the floor

"Poor you!" The young red head was embraced into a death loving hug by Sakura. The teen yelled in pain and clutched his chest. He was transforming. His strands of red hair grew longer and swirled into a shade of dark purple. His red eyes were ripped into a dark purple as well while his body stretched itself. The new boy before them was kneeling on the dusty floor.

A smirk formed on his face.

"Ah! Who are you!" Sakura shrieked as she felt the boy. He was at least a head taller than her.

"I'm Dark" His mocking voice lingered threw the silent air.

oOoOoOo

Minceo:im sorry for the short chapter its just that i really wanted to finish it on dark telling them his name! and i really wanted to update but i promise the next chap will be better!


	4. Chapter 4

Minceo: sorry its a bit short but my cat died so i kinda rushed it and i feel like im letting you guys down for not posting quickly enough

OoOoOoO

"I'm Dark" His mocking voice lingered threw the silent air.

OoOoOoO

Days seemed to pass by quickly. The small group of ninja's got on with their daily jobs and left Daisuke in the unholy, and very messy, apartment.

Daisuke walked though the house. His eyes wondering for anything to keep him from dieing of boredom.

_Knock, knock._

His ruby eyes darted towards the front door. His legs slowly shifted towards the half painted door. Slowly, he turned the cold yellow door knob, only to be greeted by a box. The chocolate brown cardboard sat in front of his feet. Unknown to him, he picked the box up and gently shook it. Then he looked at the large letters that had been printed on a small white label.

_Do not open until inside!_

_As soon as taken inside open!_

Daisuke didn't understand what it meant but followed its instructions. Once inside he sat on the cloth clustered bed.

His long pale fingers traced the boxes sides. He slowly opened it, his eyes looked at what he held in his hand. It was a clear glass orb, small thin lines of red swirled inside the see though orb. In a sudden blast of flame coloured light, the orb glowed and slowly engulfed Daisuke in its blinding white light.

Naruto lightly pushed the door open. A bright light glowed in his room, his eyes franticly searched for the source. His eyes stopped as he looked onto Daisuke being absorbed into the bright light.

The white darkness was taking him.

"Daisuke!" Naruto's claws reached out for the red head. He grasped hols of the boys lose shirt and pulled him into a protective hug. The white orb shrieked and turned black, all while a dark shadow fell. With out hesitation Naruto grabbed the nearest, throw able object, and launched it at the now pitch black orb.

It fell to the floor and broke. Its glass shards pierced anything and everything.

"Naruto what happened?" Sakura's alarmed voice screamed as she entered the messy apartment. Naruto glanced at the boy in his arms and then at the shadow.

"I don't know…"

Dark's figure lay on the floor.

OoOoOoO

Minceo: well i hoped you liked it and again sorry for short chap but cause of cat died i havent been writing for quite a while


	5. Chapter 5

Minceo: well here it is the next chap sorry its short but i wanted to end it like that and i had run out of ideas (probally cause i was writing four storys at once ;) anyway enjoy!

Dark's figure lay on the floor.

Slowly the purple haired teen swayed. His eyes tiredly flickered open.

'There its goes again…' Sasuke clutched stomach. A knot formed in his stomach again. It had happened before but this time it was bigger. Naruto on the other hand rushed towards Daisuke who was now clutching his own stomach.

"Daisuke are you okay!" He practically yelled into the small boys ear.

"Yes…I'm alright…" He felt slightly dazed and his brain flipped in his head. For some unknown reason for Daisuke he felt like something was missing. A groan from some one very familiar to him caught his attention.

"D-Dark wha-what are you…how did…what's going…" He was lost for words as Sakura helped Darks weak figure stand up. His purple eyes wide in surprise.

"How did you? Daisuke, what happened?" Shocked red eyes stared deeply into Darks purple orbs hoping to find an answer to their questions.

Two figures moved silently throw the hidden leaf village. There heads covered by their great big hats and black coats hiding all possible skin.

"Itachi-sama, the orb did not catch the beast but it caught something else…" The slightly taller one whispered in his companion's ear. Then he quickly pulled out a pitch black feather hinted with dark purple.

A smirk formed on the slightly shorter's face. The two continued walking towards their destination.

A feather. That's all they had found, a single black feather and now, they were in a field. Blue eyes glanced up towards the sky while strands of blue hair merged and tangled with long strands of blonde.

"I wonder…do you think Daisuke and Dark are here…After all we haven't seen either of them in the last two weeks, well, Krad?" Cat like eyes looked deeply into the others blue ones. A grin played across the blonde's evil face. Where ever Dark was he was sure to follow…

Minceo: i hoped you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: DNAngel meets Naruto

Minceo: well here it is i hope u like it

Where ever Dark was he was sure to follow…

Dark sat crossed legged on the floor next to him Sakura sat. Her pink hair swayed lightly back and forth as she pushed a few strands out of her eyes. A slight blush tinted her face. Daisuke and Naruto took the couch. While Sasuke and Kakashi stood up leaning against one of the walls.

A long sigh escaped Darks lips as every one sat or in sasuke's and kakashi's case stood quietly.

"Sooo Daisuke, any idea of what happened?"

"I told you already Dark, I don't know!" Daisuke shouted causing Naruto to jump. Accidentally Naruto landed on Daisuke. Naruto's face was inches away from Daisuke's. The younger boys hands were on his chest, while Naruto's hands were near the others manhood.

"Gah! Gomen!" He climbed of the younger boy and ran out of the room. A blush tinted Daisuke's face. Kakashi vanished as he went after Naruto. Sasuke just stood there looking –I'm-too-cool-to-move-, Sakura's green eyes looked at the poor small red head. Dark on the other hand was laughing. He clutched his chest. And tears lightly shone in his eyes.

"Hahaha! You shoulda seen you're face! Gods that was funny!" Again he burst out in laughter. Causing the red head to stand. Daisuke's face was as red as a tomato.

"Dark, you jerk! It wasn't funny!" Tears formed in his red ruby eyes as he ran of.

"Daisuke!" Sakura ran after him. Darks laughter stopped and he watched as pink hair trailed after red hair. Soon Sasuke and him were left.

"Sigh…Dai can't even take a joke…better go after the little tomato" Just when he was about to leave and hand grabbed his wrist. Sasuke held him tight.

"He'll be okay" Sasuke smiled at the older slightly teen.

"Yeah guess you're right…"

"Stupid jerk Dark!" Tears ran out of Daisuke's eyes he ran throw the streets of the ninja village, not caring about the looks he was receiving from the passers by. He continued to run.

"Stupid jerk! Stupid Dark…just cause Naruto-" He was stopped as he crashed into someone. A black cloaked figure stood in front of him. Red eyes peered into his strawberry ones.

"Cause Naruto what?" The mans face was hidden by his hat but Daisuke knew that he was smirking.

Minceo: Oh no Daisuke! now what trouble has he got himself into! and im sorry for the short chap but i felt like i had to end it here!

Gomen sorry


	7. Chapter 7

"Cause Naruto what?" The mans face was hidden by his hat but Daisuke knew that he was smirking.

White eyes scanned the area. Hinata walked though the streets. She jumped from shop to shop. Soon she found herself walking home. Her eyes scanned the area again. A strand of yellow hair caught her attention. She jumped down to where the hair had gone.

A blonde stood with his back facing her. His hair was tied tightly in a long pony tail. He turned to face her, golden eyes stared into her white eyes. He smirked at her and pulled out a white feather from his white cloths. She gasped as she fell to the floor.

Black eyes watched as Dark paced up and down the room. Daisuke was still missing as his worries grew. He quickened his pace. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but stopped as a panting Naruto came in.

"I…couldn't find….him" He panted in between breaths. Darks face paled and he dashed out of the room. Sasuke and Naruto quickly followed him. They ran out the door only to find black wings in there faces. Dark flapped them and took off into the air. He began to circle above the hidden leaf village.

People gasped and looked up towards the winged figure. A few ninjas made there way towards him but he ignored them. He stopped a spot of red and quickly flew down.

"Daisuke?...Dai are you there?" He saw the red again. The person turned. His green eyes glared at the purple haired teen. Sand dangerously swayed behind him. Dark flapped his wings.

"Look I don't want any trouble but have you seen a red head with red eyes?" Gaara glared at him. He wasn't afraid just annoyed. Gaara clenched his fist. A girl with blonde hair walked in between the boy and Dark she glared at him.

"Ah! Who are you? And why do you have wings…where is your head band?" She asked him while poking him.

"Look I have no time-"

"Dark!" They all turned to face an angel. His white wings were spread out behind him, while strands of golden hair light lay on the white feathers that covered his wings.

"Ah shoot why…all of the people they had to send, why you!" Dark yelled as Krad pulled out a white feather. Dark pulled out his own black feather and faced the blonde. His wings blocked the view of the other two. He turned his head towards them.

"Run" His purple eyes then came back to the evil blonde.

"I have no time for this Krad" The blonde just smirked. He sent the feather flying towards the black angel and prepared a quick magic beam. Dark swiftly blocked the feather with his own but failed to stop the golden magic beam that was sent his way. It pierced into one of his wings.

"Ah! KRAD!" Dark quickly dashed towards the blonde. A small black magic ball in his gloved hand. Krad raised his wing to stop the incoming attack but gasped in shook as Dark took flight and blasted the magic ball in his back.

The blonde fell to the floor and watched in the corner of his eyes as Dark flew of into the sky. The other red head was severely pissed now. The sand behind him swayed back and fore dangerously, he glared towards the blonde. Soon sand began to wrap themselves around the angel's wings. Krad moaned and quickly pulled out a feather.

A bright light filled the area. Gaara and his sister stared at the spot where this so called Krad had been only to find thousands of pure white feathers laying lifelessly on the ground.

Minceo: thx for reading i hoped u enjoyed it and i hope ull stay around for the next chap!


	8. Chapter 8

Minceo: next chap i hope u like it! this one is longer i think...

XxoxX

A bright light filled the area. Gaara and his sister stared at the spot where this so called Krad had been only to find thousands of pure white feathers laying lifelessly on the ground.

Daisuke struggled against the binds that held him tightly. His red eyes full of fear. The two figures walked there way back and forth in front of him.

The one sitting in front of him scared him the most though. His red eyes glared at Daisuke. Three black dots floated in the mans eyes, his black hair was long and tied back in a pony tail. In a way he looked like Sasuke.

The man smirked as if he knew what Daisuke was thinking.

"Now, you said something about Naruto…where is he?" The redhead looked away. His red eyes looked at the floor before him.

'Should I tell him? But what if he wants to hurt Naruto? Oh its times like these when I need Dark and he's not here…great'

A hand cupped the boys chin and lifted his face towards the mans face. His red and black eyes glared into Daisuke's warm fiery ones. He frowned when he received no answer or emotion from the boy.

"Tell me where Naruto is" He hissed in the boys ear.

"Daisuke!" Black wings flapped as he once again circled the town. Purple eyes looked down towards the town. After a while he set down near a tree.

"Dark!" Naruto came running up towards him, Sasuke followed closely behind. The two stopped and looked up at the phantom thief. He sighed and sat down next to the panting boys.

"Did…did you find him?" Naruto asked quietly. Darks eyes saddened and he shook his head.

"No I-" He was cut of as a white feather flew towards them. Quickly Dark grabbed the two boys by the waists and moved out from the incoming attack. A blast of golden magic was sent flying onto the spot where they were.

"Er, damn you Krad!" The blonde angel Krad stood in front of Dark for the second time that night and now Dark didn't have anywhere to run. The fight had begun yet again between the two.

Dark spread his wings and glided into the air followed by Krad. White feathers were held in Krad's fingers, while black feathers were tightly held in Darks grip. Krad threw the feathers at Dark.

He dodged the attacks that were sent his way.

He inhaled deeply and rushed towards Krad. His feather in his hand ready to strike. The blonde smirked. He jumped over Dark and shot the dark haired teen in the back with a golden beam of magic.

A smirked creased his features.

"Well now Dark, your-Arh!" He was stopped as a bright blazing orange and red flame blasted him. The intense heat burned at his wings, cloths and revealing flesh. Sasuke smirked.

He frowned when a bright white light was sent at him. He dodged the attack while using sharigan. Naruto on the other hand was preparing to use his wind like ball that was slowly growing in his hand.

Golden eyes full of disgust glared daggers at the two before he threw several white feathers at them. Quickly he fired magic as well. Dark on the other hand saw his opportunity to strike and end this. He gathered a small amount of magic energy in his palm and fired it at Krad.

"Dark!" Krad fell to his knees clutching his chest. Soon he fell unconscious. Dark smirked.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke look after him while I'm gone if he does anything use these" Dark threw them five black feathers that were tinted purple. He smiled, waved and flew away. Again he began his search for Daisuke.

Satoshi walked though the street his blue eyes wandered around the new scene. Many people gave him the odd looks and left, others came up and asked him were he was from. He ignored them all. That was until he heard Krad call in his mind.

'_Satoshi-sama…Dark…got away…'_ He felt the ice demon fall unconscious. A black winged figure caught his attention. Dark circled above as if searching for something…or someone…

The blue haired teen picked up his pace and ran after the thief. His blue eyes never left the annoyance in the sky.

'**Daisuke…where are you'** He sighed as he continued searching. He began to feel a small poking in his mind.

'D…Dark?' Purple eyes widened as he stopped on a roof top.

'**Dai…where are you?'**

'Black…room…somewhere…people…tied…' After that he lost contact with the small red head. He quickly flew off towards the forest. 'I have a strong feeling that he's somewhere in there…' He looked towards the forest and flew down into it.

Blue eyes watched as Dark dived into the forest. He ran after him.

Naruto sighed again. He looked at the blonde figure that he and Sasuke had to 'look after'. The blonde stirred in his sleep. Slowly golden eyes opened and looked into blue.

"Ah he's awake! Sasuke get your but in gear and come here!" A hand placed itself on his shoulder sending Naruto jumping from fright in the air.

"Ghya! Don't scare me!" The two were brought out of there fight as Krad struggled in his binds. He tried to move his white wings into a more comfortable place. Slowly he decided to let them enter his back. They carefully folded in and disappeared. He sighed and wiggled into a more comfortable position.

"What are we going to do with him?" Naruto asked while scratching the back of his head"

"You could let me go so I could catch that petite thief" He sneered. He sat still while a slight rustling in one of the bushes caused Naruto and Sasuke to get into a defensive position. White eyes looked towards them.

"Hinata?" She looked towards Naruto and smiled. She then nodded her head. A light bulb flashed over Naruto's head.

"I know, Hinata could you watch this guy for us while we go and help a friend?" She smiled and nodded. Soon the two jumped off into the trees and jumped towards the other side of the forest, where Sasuke had seen Dark set down.

"…Sir…why are you tied up?" Golden eyes looked into white. A idea popped into his head and he mad a sad face.

"You see, there is a thief that I must catch…but he got to them first and convinced them that I was the bad one…now he will probably just toy with them and use them as his puppets" White eyes widened in shock. She bent down next to him.

"I…I will help you but, you seem familiar have we met before?" She asked while untying the ropes that bound him together. She untied the teen. He smiled and raised a white feather showing it to her.

"A gift and yes we have met before" With the flick of his wrist the girl landed on the floor. 'Pitiful, stupid child…' He left her and let out his white wings. Soon he took off into the sky.

Satoshi neared a forest exit, he ran out and followed his sense's praying that Daisuke was okay. A black figure caught his attention. His hands trailing up and down a large rock that stood in the plain.

Dark scanned the rock again for any sort of button or device that would move the large boulder. He sighed and sat cross legged.

"Let's see I've tried to find a button, tried ramming into it, tried throwing things at it, tried magic…what else?" He sighed and thought long and hard.

"What about searching the area and not just the rock?" Purple eyes turned around towards the smirking commander.

Minceo: hope ya liked it! next chap will be up as soon as posible!


	9. Chapter 9

"What about searching the area and not just the rock?" Purple eyes turned around towards the smirking commander.

"I was gonna do that…" He growled as Satoshi smirked once again. Soon the two began to search the area. After an hours searching Dark sat down on a rock.

"Phew I need a-huh?" The rock he was sitting on slowly sunk into the ground. A click sounded.

"Dark!" Naruto came running, just as he put his foot down near the large rock. It fell on him as if it were a door that was knocked down.

"Naruto!" Immediately Satoshi, Dark and Sasuke ran down the help the squished fox boy.

'_**Stupid boy…'**_

'Shut up…' The nine tails fox laughed as the rock was somehow lifted of the boy. A dark entrance stood before them. The four walked in. Golden eyes watched as his tamer and his enemies walked into the cave. Soon white wings fluttered as he flew in after them.

"Please let me go…" Daisuke asked. His red eyes tearfully looking at the floor. The tall black haired man walked towards him and cupped his face. His red eyes haunted the young boy scaring him to his core.

"I think not…you have a connection with the fox demon…you will be very useful…" He smirked and left the boy tied to the chair. A familiar voice came from down the hall arguing with some more familiar voices.

"What? Who are you calling dumb!"

"You, you baka"

"Hey!"

"I hate to admit it but you are"

"Speak for yourself kitty litter"

"Oi!"

"Dark!" Daisuke shouted. A purple haired head popped round on from the sides of the door. Purple eyes widened in joy.

"Daisuke!" He ran over and hugged the boy who tried to hug back but was stopped by the ropes. The thief quickly untied him and hugged him again.

"Come on…let's go" Satoshi singled towards the door.

"I don't think so" There faces paled. They didn't even have to turn around to recognize the voice of the person. One word filled there minds. Krad…

The blonde stood in the door way. His white wings spread out and a feather in his hand. His golden eyes narrowed as yet another figure entered the room.

"Why so many guests and I didn't have time to prepare and what's more my faithful brother is back" Sasuke mentally cried. His black eyes narrowed to his brother. If looks could kill then Itachi would be in hospital right now and is Sasuke was lucky he would be six feet under.

"Brother!" He pulled out a throwing star and launched it at the black haired man. He frowned and caught the star in his fingers.

"Brother, I'm sure I taught you better than that" A black feather caught him of surprise and he barely dodged it. Dark stood in front of Daisuke, his purple eyes glaring dangerously at the man before him that was Sasuke's so called brother.

"You…you kidnapped Daisuke" He launched another feather at him and he simply dodged it. Just when Dark was about to strike again a sharp pain came from his shoulder. A white feather pierced his skin. Krad glared at Dark.

"Dark, you should know to never turn your back on your true enemy, its considered very rude" Dark gritted his teethe.

"Naruto come here" Itachi pointed to the demon who just growled in response.

"Dark you take on Goldie locks while me and Sasuke take on his brother" Dark nodded. Now Krad was fuming why did very one call him Goldie locks! Out of all the names Goldie locks!

"Brat…" Satoshi grabbed Daisuke's waist and pulled him away from the glaring enemy's. They stood there and glared.

"Are you gonna have a staring competition all day or are you gonna fight?" Satoshi rolled his eyes as they now glared at him. Soon the real fighting began.

Sasuke and Naruto both were throwing, throwing stars and anything throw able. Itachi dodged them. He focused on his annoying brother and appeared behind him. A cold metal touched the boy's neck.

"Now I will rid myself of you-Ghya!" A nock to the head from one of Krad's very sharp feathers stopped him. The two angels were continually throwing feathers, that was until Krad turned the battle up a notch. He formed a bright yellow glow in his hand, Dark did the same but instead a black orb formed.

"Krad-Ow!" Dark was knocked of balance as Naruto was slammed into his back. His magic blasted up at Krad who had to dodge it realising his own magic which sent it flying at Sasuke who was forced to dodge it and landed head first in his brothers chest who fell back and hit his head on the wall. Ouch that musta hurt…

"OUTSIDE!" All but Itachi shouted. The group went outside and continued there fight there. After countless times of missing Dark and hitting one of the others while they missed who ever they were aiming for and hit Krad he let rip white feathers and let them wrap around the annoying boys.

_Mean while after finally realising her son was gone…at the Niwa household…_

"Daisuke!" Emiko cried her eyes out hugging her father. Kosuke came up behind her. He placed one of his manly hands on her shoulder and sighed.

"Emiko we might have a artwork in the basement that we can use to get them back" Tearful brown eyes looked longingly into Kosuke's eyes. She smiled brightly and hugged him in one of her death hugs.

"TO THE BASMENT!" She ran down clutching onto Kosuke's arm, dragging him with her, into the basement. She hurriedly searched all the artworks.

_Mean while the fight was finally getting somewhere as Dark, Naruto and Sasuke teamed up but Itachi was being a stubborn bastard like Krad and not teaming up…_

Black feathers where thrown none stop at Itachi and the blonde. As the feathers neared, the two baka's realised that Naruto wasn't with Sasuke or Dark. In an instant the black feathers turn into thousands of Naruto's. The blonde sprung at his enemies, a kunai in each of there hands. Itachi blocked of some as his eyes followed the boy's moments. Krad's white wings took most of his damage, but both of them weren't counting on what happened next.

Dark flapped his black wings hard as Sasuke trailed his hand on the floor. He was using chidori. The blue lighting sparks flashed and turned slightly black and purple as Dark merged his magic with the ball. He kept up with Sasuke's quick pace and beat his wings in time with him.

As they neared the two the ball split in two and Dark and Sasuke both took one. The raven haired boy ran towards his brother and Naruto appeared from behind. The blonde tightly held Itachi in place.

Krad on the other hand flew into the air, he tightly held his broken arm and swore as Dark neared him. He turned to face the black winged angel and formed his own magic. Darks purple eyes glared deep into Krad's core. White wings tried to covber his body.

Mniceo: i just had to end it here and i hope you like the chap, the 10th one might, i say MIGHT, be the last one and i might, i say MIGHT again, make a squel to this if i get reviews that convince me to which would take a lot of reviews :P anways hope you enjoyed please tell me what you guys liked bout this chap and the others i love to here feedback!


	10. Chapter 10

_Last time on Naruto meets DNAngel…_

_As they neared the two the ball split in two and Dark and Sasuke both took one. The raven haired boy ran towards his brother and Naruto appeared from behind. The blonde tightly held Itachi in place._

_Krad on the other hand flew into the air, he tightly held his broken arm and swore as Dark neared him. He turned to face the black winged angel and formed his own magic. Darks purple eyes glared deep into Krad's core. White wings tried to cover his body._

A bright flash and swallowed the area and every one in it, as golden magic meet with black, blue and purple, a red light soon flared around the magic filled battle area.

White and black feathers lightly tickled his face. Black eyes slowly opened. Sasuke looked into a bright light that filled his view. Black and white swirled around crashing with purple and gold, red and blue tinted the purple and gold. Feathers fell around the dark area. He sat up floating. He saw others floating. The figures were floating further away. Darks figure passed him. He watched as the unconscious teen slowly drifted away from him.

Pale hands reached out for the boy but missed as a firm pair of arms wrapped around Sasuke's own waist. He watched as Darks figure drifted of with his friends.

The bright light stopped and he lightly landed on the ground. Sasuke blinked and looked around. Naruto was sitting up looking at him, while his brother lay on the floor. Kakashi looked at the boys though his maskedfacewhile Sakura hugged him from the front. Whoever hugged him from behind was gone.

Dark and his friends were no were to be seen.

White feathers fell to the floor with black. Two figures lay in the large mess. There heads touching, red hair tainted purple tangled with blue and gold. Daisuke opened his eyes. One red. One purple. He sighed as hechanged back into him self and watched as all traces of Krad disappeared inside of Satoshi.

'Dark?'

'**Yeah…'**

'Did that really happen or was it all just a dream?' The thief smiled. It seemed like a dream to him as well. But they knew different.

'I wonder if we will ever see them again?' The thief nodded.

White eyes watched from the corner. A young girl with long silver hairstood watching a smile happily plastered on her face.

"Daisuke Niwa…your wish will be granted when the time is right…"

She smiled as a small floating creature sat on her arm.

"Lets go, Mimi…" And with that she left.

_XxXxXfinXxXxX_

Minceo: Okay I know it was a shortcheesy ending but still…and if you're wondering what the red light was then you find out in the squeal…hopefully…

Anyway here's the title and the summary for the squeal, I hope you guys will read it!

Title: The artworks and the ninjas

Summary: Squeal to Naruto meets DNAngel. After completing a mission, Naruto finds a strange creature that pulls him Sasuke and Sakura into a world different from there own. Soon the group are reunited with familiar faces but will the others remember them or will they be oblivious and not notice them?


End file.
